


Blow out the candles I still hear them say (Wishes come true in this special way)

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэму исполняется пятнадцать, а Дин собирается попасть в Ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow out the candles I still hear them say (Wishes come true in this special way)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blow out the candles I still hear them say (Wishes come true in this special way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119924) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> Название взято из песни Blow Out The Candles by Marty Robbins. Написано на 24-ый день рождения Сэма Винчестера.

Когда Сэму исполняется пятнадцать, Дин бросает пить.

Ему девятнадцать, и осталось еще только два года нарушать закон в большинстве штатов, но пиво и виски уже давно стали частью его жизни, а вождение было его работой с тех пор, как ему стукнуло двенадцать. Ты делаешь то, что должен, а иногда, _только иногда_ , отец не в состоянии вести машину из-за кровопотери или истощения, или просто потому что пьян. И Дин совершенно прав, что выручает его – так поступают хорошие сыновья.

Но кроме того, иногда, _только иногда_ , отцу больше сына нужен друг, которому можно довериться. Предпочтительнее, за бутылкой.

На Рождество перед своим пятнадцатилетием Дин понимает, что пора уже брать это на себя. Пусть лучше он, чем какой-то чужак. У Джона, когда он слишком много выпьет, развязывается язык, – он проклинает демонов и человеческую слепоту, а они не могут себе позволить привлекать внимание. Так что когда в сочельник Джон собирается в бар, у Дина на шатком кухонном столе уже есть наготове бутылка «Джека Дэниэлса» и два стакана. Отец на мгновение замирает, уставившись сначала на предложенное, а затем на своего старшего сына, который отвечает ему пустым взглядом, бросая Джону вызов отказаться.

Он не отказывается.

Рождественское утро, восемь часов. Это первое похмелье Дина, и он думает, что умирает. Это хуже, чем грипп, уложивший его на лопатки больше недели назад в Монтане, а так плохо он не чувствовал себя за всю свою жизнь. Когда он перекатывается, поворачиваясь лицом к Сэмовой кровати – одного этого движения хватит, чтобы вывернуть его желудок наизнанку, – Сэм обжигает его яростным взглядом. Он сидит скорчившись, подтянув колени почти до ушей и зарывшись носом в книгу о гражданской войне, которую Дин помог отцу для него выбрать. У Дина в ящике тумбочки припрятана упаковка «Sour Straws», которую он собирается отдать Сэму, если переживет следующие десять минут.

– О, Боже, Сэмми… – стонет Дин, неловко ворочаясь на кровати, пока пытается выбрать: вырубиться опять или рвануть в ванную.

Сэмми только фыркает и переворачивает страницу, слишком разозленный, чтобы чувствовать что-то, кроме презрения к жалкому состоянию брата.

– Так тебе и надо. Тебе нет даже пятнадцати, Дин. Ты не должен пить. Я не могу поверить, что отец…

– Сэм, заткнись. Черт. Перестань быть такой злобной сучкой и помоги мне встать, прежде чем я…

Оох.

– Дин?

– Сэ..! – он сгибается пополам и его выворачивает на покрывало.

Это заставляет Сэма шевелиться.

– Дин! А-а! Не здесь!

Когда Дин через полчаса, наконец, выбирается из ванной, на тумбочке стоит стакан воды и две таблетки обезболивающего. С его кровати снято белье, а окно приоткрыто. Сэм задремал на другой кровати, а через гостинную эхом отдаётся отцовский храп.

Дин глотает таблетки, запивая их водой, и на мгновение замирает, прежде чем заползти в постель к брату, перетягивая на себя почти все одеяло.

– С  Рождеством, Сэм.

Сэм не отвечает, но немного погодя он переворачивается и придвигается ближе, пока не оказывается плотно прижатым к боку Дина, и утыкается носом ему в шею. Они спят до полудня.

К часу дня они уже в пути.

Позже все это становится почти ритуалом. После успешных охот Дин и Джон пьют пиво. После неудачных – виски. Дин не возражает. Он довольно скоро привыкает ко вкусу крепкого спиртного, начиная с маленьких глотков и переходя к б **о** льшим, пока ночь медленно тянется, а в словах отца остаётся все меньше и меньше смысла. Он рассчитывает, что чем больше выпьет сам, тем меньше достанется Джону. А чем меньше выпьет Джон, тем меньше вероятность, что всё обернётся хуже некуда.

Сэм наблюдает за ними с порога. Он выглядит маленьким и неуместным, словно вдруг оказался единственным ребенком в мире взрослых. В какой-то мере, так оно и есть.

Дин взрослеет быстрее, чем следует, но не так быстро, как должен. Папа нуждается в нем. Чтобы он стал мужчиной, охотником, напарником в погоне за маминым убийцей. Сэм тоже нуждается в нем, но это другое. Сэму нужен старший брат, но, что гораздо важнее, – ему нужен отец. Дин старается быть и тем, и другим, но иногда это выше его сил. Иногда он хочет быть просто Дином. Но это неважно. Он делает то, что должен – вот и всё.

Однако Дин не единственный, кто растет. Вскоре после семнадцатилетия Дина Сэм вытягивается, как бобовый стебель. Его руки и ноги кажутся слишком большими для тощего тела, но тренировки, которые устраивает им отец, с каждым месяцем становятся все суровее и скоро он накачивает мышцы, о существовании которых у себя мальчишки его возраста даже не догадываются. Длинные тонкие руки становятся жилистыми и сильными, а костлявая грудь раздается вширь. Во многом он всё ещё неуклюж, мозг не вполне поспевает за телом, и в то же время, Сэм невероятно грациозен. Наблюдать за ним в спарринге – словно смотреть, как новорожденный теленок становится на ноги и внезапно пускается вскачь. Дин ловит себя на том, что смотрит на брата и задается вопросом, когда Сэм перерастет его во всем. Когда брат перестанет быть ему нужен. И вместо облегчения ощущает пустоту.

Ещё один пятничный вечер, дно бутылки стремительно приближается. Голова Дина тяжелеет, мысли вялые и спутанные. Он давно потерял нить смысла в отцовском бреду.Что-то про призраков и судьбу, а может – про веру*? У него не получается вспомнить. Слова выходят медленно, с паузами и заминками, и это подсказывает Дину, что скоро он сможет уложить отца в постель. Он устал, и почему-то чувствует себя ужасно одиноким. Сэм, надувшись, не выходил из комнаты весь вечер. Он злится, и Дин не может вспомнить, почему. Он терпеть не может, когда Сэм злится. Разгневанный Сэм смотрит на Дина так, будто тот подвёл его всеми мыслимыми способами, чего Дин поклялся себе никогда не делать.

– Дин?

Он смотрит вверх, ловя мутный взгляд отца.

– Папа?

– Пора спать, малыш?

Он кивает.

– Ладно. Да.

Он помогает Джону встать и подняться к себе в комнату, где тот падает на кровать и засыпает, так и не раздевшись. Дин стаскивает с отца ботинки и укрывает его тонким одеялом. Потом, пошатываясь, направляется в их с Сэмом комнату и нерешительно замирает в дверях.

В щель между занавесками светит луна. Она рисует серебристые полосы на спине Сэма, который лежит на боку, свернувшись в клубочек, зажав простыню в кулаке и запутавшись длинными ногами в одеяле. Поясница блестит от пота. Дин подходит, осторожно расправляет и вытягивает одеяло из-под долговязых конечностей Сэма и подтыкает его, укрыв брата. Ему становится все хуже – где-то сразу за лбом нарастает головная боль, а  в животе ураганом крутится алкоголь.

Он со вздохом садится на кровать, протягивает руку и убирает лохмы с глаз брата. Он знает: Сэм будет кипеть злостью ближайшие пару дней, но он также знает, что утром у его постели окажутся стакан воды и обезболивающие, чтобы унять головную боль.

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

Он вздрагивает от обиды в этом голосе. Глаза Сэма по-прежнему закрыты, но губы сложились в жесткую линию, а пальцы вцепились в постель.

– Что? Зачем я делаю что, Сэмми?

– Так много пьешь. Мне не нравится, когда ты пьешь.

Дин прикрывает глаза. Они уже говорили об этом не раз, чаще, чем хотелось бы. На самом деле, ответа у него не было Во всяком случае, такого, который он захотел бы дать Сэму.

– Сэмми, чувак… Ну, ты понимаешь. Папа, он…

– Ты меня пугаешь.

Дин отшатывается. Ему вдруг становится холодно.

– Что? Сэмми, ты же знаешь, что я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда…

– Я ненавижу, когда он пьет. Он шумный и говорит глупости. И…и иногда он становится злым и нехорошим. А теперь ты тоже пьешь. Всё время.

– Сэм, ему нужно, чтобы я был… как он. Взрослым. И я такой. – Дин вздыхает, когда Сэм только зарывается лицом в подушку. – Пусть…Пусть он лучше здесь пьет, чем в каком-нибудь баре. Правда? Когда он пьян, он… говорит лишнее. Я пытаюсь защитить его. Защитить нас.

– Тебе это нравится?

Дин моргает. Он никогда об этом не задумывался. Вкус ему не нравится. Пиво ещё ничего, но напитки покрепче обжигают ему глотку. От них ему становится хорошо. И в то же время - плохо. Он не совсем понимает, зачем папа пьет, – непохоже, чтобы от этого ему становилось хоть чуточку лучше. Одни печаль и безнадежность.

– Нормально. Я не против.

При этих словах Сэм бросает взгляд на него. Его злость пропала – он выглядит потерянным  и смущенным.

– Через две недели мне будет пятнадцать.

– Я знаю, – вздыхает Дин, интересуясь, о чем таком невозможном Сэм собирается просить. Он сэкономил немного денег, но там и на торт едва хватает. – Мы что-нибудь устроим. Что-нибудь забавное. Обещаю.

– Тебе было пятнадцать, когда ты начал пить с отцом.

Он устал и пьян, и просто не понимает, почему Сэм так на него смотрит:

– Я знаю, я там был. Мы можем поговорить завтра? Я...

– Я не хочу пить. Оно противно пахнет и тебе от него плохо, – Сэм сглатывает и отводит взгляд,  на глазах - слезы. – Ты можешь поговорить с папой и… и сказать ему? Что я не хочу?

Дин может только молча пялиться на него. И тогда до него доходит. Он не знает, смеяться ему или плакать.

– Господи, Сэмми… Ты не обязан… Да от тебя никто и не ждет…

– Это не потому, что я нюня, если не буду… – перебивает Сэм. – Я просто не хочу и… и…

– Сэмми, всё хорошо. Папа не позволил бы тебе пить. Я бы никогда не разрешил тебе пить. Ты всё ещё ребенок.

– Ты тоже им был!

«Да. Но я хочу, чтобы ты им оставался. Хотя бы еще чуть-чуть».

– Это разные вещи, ты же знаешь. И я надеру тебе задницу, если ты притронешься к выпивке, прежде чем тебе стукнет... как минимум, восемнадцать.

Сэм проводит рукой по лицу, прежде чем поднять взгляд.

– Он не будет злиться?

– Нет, Сэмми. Он не будет злиться.

– Ладно, – голос тихий, неуверенный. – Охотиться я тоже не хочу.

Дин хмурится.

– Чувак, ты уже охотишься. По мелочи, но…

Сэм вскидывает глаза, упрямство заостряет его все еще по-детски мягкие черты.

– Я больше не хочу.

Дин не уверен, как ему реагировать, так что решает его подразнить, поднимая бровь и кривя губы в насмешке.

– Почему? Испугался?

– Да.

В голосе Сэма нет ни капли сомнения, только честность, а в глазах – ужас, и Дин ощущает, как тошнота усиливается.

– Сэмми…

Сэм отворачивается, стискивая челюсти:

– И я не хочу пользоваться фальшивыми удостоверениями или воровать у людей деньги, или…или…

– Ты не хочешь быть таким, как я.

Ему бы радоваться, но это просто больно.

Сэм качает головой:

– Я не хочу быть как он. И я не хочу, чтобы ты был таким, как он.

«Ну вот, опять начинается». Дин протягивает руку, чтобы успокаивающе запустить пальцы в лохматые волосы Сэма, но тот отдергивается и Дин вздыхает.

– Он герой.

– Он умрет, – голос такой тихий и пропитан таким страхом, что Дина бьет прямо поддых.

– Сэм, нет…

– Да, а потом умрешь ты, а я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, – дыхание Сэма рвется и он, зажмурившись, отворачивается. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, Дин.

– Я не умру.

– Мне снятся кошмары, в которых ты умираешь. Всё время.

Худенькие плечи вздрагивают, и когда Дин кладет ладонь на щеку Сэма, она горячая и мокрая.

– Я не умру, Сэмми.

– Я только хочу, чтобы мы все жили где-то. Вместе. И не охотились.

Дин раздраженно прикрывает глаза:

– Этого не будет, Сэм.

– Ненавижу его.

– Нет. Не ненавидишь.

– Ненавижу тебя.

В комнате становится тихо. Неровное дыхание Сэма и тяжелое Дина эхом отдаются в темноте, слова между ними, как звук пощечины. Затем Сэм разворачивается и прячет лицо в коленях Дина, обхватывая его за пояс длиннющими руками.

– Прости меня. Я не хотел. Прости меня, Дин. Ты же знаешь, что я не ненавижу тебя, правда?

– Всё в порядке, – получается хрипло, грубее, чем он собирался, но горло болезненно сжалось.

– Нет, не в порядке. Я не знаю, зачем это сказал, – Сэм поднимает на него полные слез глаза, нижняя губа дрожит. – Я люблю тебя, Дин. Очень.

Ему хочется оттолкнуть Сэма и выбежать из комнаты. Хочется прикончить то немногое, что осталось в бутылке, а потом выйти и найти ещё. Но вместо этого он лишь смаргивает и повторяет:

– Всё в порядке.

– Ты меня прощаешь?

– Да. Да. Конечно, прощаю, Сэмми.

Он позволяет опрокинуть себя на постель, непроизвольно обвивая Сэмми руками, когда тот прижимается ближе, и от горячего дыхания брата на шее выступают капельки пота.

– Может… может, когда я стану чуть постарше, мы сможем уехать вместе. Куда-нибудь. Только ты и я, Дин.

– Может, – на самом деле он не слушает, в голове по-прежнему темно и пусто.

– Мы могли бы поступить в колледж, найти работу, и может, даже завести собаку.

– Конечно.

– Ты в порядке?

– Да, Сэмми. Просто устал, – внезапно голову пронзает сильная боль, и он закрывает глаза, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Только… давай спать, ладно?

– Ладно, – Сэм вздыхает и утыкается носом Дину в шею. – Останешься?

– Конечно.

Они лежат молча, и как только он решает, что брат наконец-то уснул, тот вдруг поворачивает голову, а когда Дин открывает глаза, Сэм, закусив губу, пристально смотрит на него.

– Я серьезно. Дин? Я люблю тебя.

– Сэмми…

– Мы никогда этого не говорим.  Почему мы никогда этого не говорим? Мама Саймона  постоянно ему это говорит.

– Я не мама, Сэмми.

– Она когда-нибудь… Мама когда-нибудь говорила это тебе?

Дин борется с желанием вытолкать Сэма из кровати. Может, это алкоголь делает его слабым, но внезапно ему хочется расплакаться.

 – Да… Да, говорила.

– А мне? – голос Сэма такой тихий, что кажется, ему скорее четыре, а не четырнадцать.

– Конечно, говорила. Всё время, Сэмми. Она… – Дин сглатывает. У него болит в груди. – Она очень сильно тебя любила.

Сэм отворачивается, его голос чуть громче шепота:

– Я не знаю, любит ли меня папа вообще.

– Сэм…

– Иногда, когда он очень пьян, он смотрит на меня так, словно она умерла по моей вине, – Сэм съеживается еще больше, как-будто ожидает, что Дин это подтвердит, скажет, что тоже так думает.

– Нет, Сэм. Никогда, – Дин крепче обнимает Сэма. Он чувствует, как сердце брата бешено колотится под его ладонью. – Он любит тебя. Очень.

– А ты?

– Что – я?

– Ты меня любишь?

Он долго молчит, прежде чем, наконец, позволяет себе повернуть голову и взглянуть Сэму прямо в глаза:

– Да, я люблю тебя, – наклоняется и мягко целует Сэма в щеку. – Я люблю тебя больше всего в этом проклятом мире.

Дыхание Сэма рвется, он поворачивает голову, ловя губы Дина своими, с привкусом слез и благодарности. Дин застывает, не реагируя до тех пор, пока теплый язык не проскальзывает наружу и не лижет его губы. Тогда он хватает Сэма за шею и сминает их рты вместе, целуя жестко и отчаянно, вздрагивая от ощущения скользящих по телу теплых рук. И лишь когда чувствует, как дрожащие пальцы поднимаются по его бедру, он вырывается и отталкивает Сэма, потрясенно глядя на него.

– Дин?

Он выскакивает из кровати и, спотыкаясь, вваливается в ванную, еле успевая поднять крышку унитаза, прежде чем выблевать добрых полбутылки виски. А когда слышит вылезающего из постели Сэма, – то встает на колени и, шатаясь, запирает дверь на замок, прежде чем подползти обратно к туалету, где его продолжает выворачивать.

– Дин? Открой дверь, Дин. Пожалуйста. Прости меня. Дин?

Он не отвечает. Не может. Сердце колотится в груди так сильно, что Дин уверен: оно разорвется в любую секунду. И даже если бы захотел открыть дверь, он знает, что не смог бы подняться с колен. Он думает, что запросто может здесь сдохнуть. Хотел бы сдохнуть.

Дин чувствует запах спиртного в своём дыхании, слышит, как оно шумит в венах, делая его больным, растерянным и таким непроходимо тупым, что ему хочется разбить голову об стену. Этого бы не произошло никогда, если бы он так не надрался. О чем он думал, проделывая это с Сэмми? Заставляя его думать… Потому что он наверняка что-то сделал, что-то сказал, и это заставило Сэмми… Боже! Маленький Сэмми, просто истосковавшийся по любви, какой угодно любви, и в итоге он подумал, что должен… И вместо того, чтоб объяснить, что он неправ, Дин ответил на поцелуй и… Боже. Но на вкус он был таким сладким, и мягким, и теплым, и…

У Дина белеют костяшки вцепившихся в края унитаза пальцев, когда желудок сводит по новой.

Что он наделал? Что он, блядь, наделал?

Сэм прекращает свои уговоры, но Дин все ещё слышит, как тот тихо плачет по ту сторону тонкой двери. Он молится, чтобы папа не услышал, сознавая, в то же время, что заслуживает этого. Заслуживает, чтобы Джон пришел и выбил из него всю дурь. А еще лучше – убил.

Наконец всё затихает, и Дину кажется, что проходит вечность, пока он поднимается  на ноги, полощет рот водой из раковины и поворачивается к двери. В его сознании это намного больше, чем фанера. По ту сторону – уничтожение Сэмова детства, любого шанса на нормальность. Дин отказывается стать той пулей, которая убьет всю невинность Сэма. Он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, что делать, но как-нибудь он всё исправит.

Дин как можно бесшумнее отпирает замок и приоткрывает дверь. Оказывается, Сэм крепко спит, свернувшись на полу. Его лицо измазано слезами и соплями, красные, опухшие глаза выделяются над бледными щеками. Он похож на десятилетнего и желудок Дина скручивает в очередной раз.

Проще всего было бы оставить Сэма здесь. А утром, когда Дин будет в десятках миль отсюда, его найдет папа.

Но Дин никогда не искал легких путей.

Он опускается на колени рядом с Сэмом и легонько трясет его за руку.

– Эй, Сэм. Сэмми, проснись.

– А? – Сэм моргает на него затуманенными глазами, смущенный и сбитый с толку.

– Отведу тебя в постель, мелкий. Пошли.

– Дин? – Сэм даёт поднять себя на ноги, но едва Дин пытается потащить его через прихожую, как тот цепенеет, а потом хватается за Дина, притягивая его ближе: – Дин, мне так жаль… Дин?

– Ты не виноват, Сэм. Лады? – он слышит кашель отца  в соседней комнате и отталкивает Сэма подальше в прихожую. – Постель. Сейчас.

– Ты сердишься? – в отчаянии шепчет Сэм. – Мне так жаль, Дин. Пожалуйста.

– Ш-ш-ш, помолчи.

Дин дожидается, пока они переступят порог их комнаты и закроют дверь, потом толкает  Сэма на его кровать.

– Сэмми, чувак. Брось. Дружище, я напился в хлам, – он качает головой и одаривает Сэма искусственной ухмылкой. – Подумал, что ты цыпочка. Тебе нужно постричься, братишка.

Сэм, моргая, смотрит на него в упор. Страх в его глазах сменяется болью:

– Но…

– Сэмми, ложись спать, – Дин быстро стаскивает джинсы, валится на свою кровать и зевает. – Черт, я так устал. Просто… заткнись и спи давай.

Он лежит с закрытыми глазами и, затаив дыхание, прислушивается к каждому звуку со стороны Сэма. Через некоторое время он слышит шарканье и свет выключается. Слышно, как на соседней кровати дышит Сэм: тихие неровные вдохи, от которых Дину жжет в глазах. Потом они замедляются и наступает тишина. Он уже подумывает, что Сэм заснул, когда слышит его шепот:

– Я люблю тебя, Дин. Прости меня. Я только хотел… Я не хотел, чтоб тебе было плохо. Я просто… Пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть.

Дин не отвечает.

Наутро он притворяется, что не замечает всех этих «щенячьих» глазок и страха, с которым Сэм продолжает смотреть на него. После множества попыток остаться с Дином наедине, которые тот  упорно игнорирует, Сэм, наконец, сдаётся. Кажется, он ушел в себя, а когда Джон спрашивает Дина, в чем дело, тот пожимает плечами и отвечает, что не знает. Тем же вечером он слушает, как в слезах засыпает Сэм, а утром они оба ведут себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

Неделей позже они справляются с полтергейстом и, когда ушибы и раны промыты и обработаны, Дин виновато улыбается папе. Он кивает в сторону Сэма, который сидит за кухонным столом, погруженный в свои книги:

– Нужно помочь Сэмми с домашним заданием. Ты же не против? ****

На самом деле помощь с домашним заданием Сэму не нужна вот уже несколько лет – ни Динова, ни чья-либо другая, – и они оба это знают. Дин пытается изобразить досаду, но у него такое ощущение, что папа видит его насквозь. Он смотрит мельком на Сэма, чей удивленный взгляд внезапно сменяется такой глубокой благодарностью, что для Дина разочарование на папином лице меркнет по сравнению с ней.

– Ты уверен? Мы могли бы… – Джон умолкает, затем кивает. – Ладно. Я ухожу. Не засиживайтесь допоздна.

– Не будем.

Их взгляды встречаются: Дин сглатывает и на мгновение выражение Джона смягчает грусть. Потом он разворачивается и выходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь.

Сэм сидит совершенно неподвижно, вперившись в книги. Дин, не обращая на него внимания, направляется к холодильнику и вытаскивает пару содовых. Он ставит одну на стол перед Сэмом, а сам садится с другой на диван и тянется за пультом.

– Спасибо, – голос Сэма тихий. Он не поднимает головы.

– Да ладно, – Дин находит какой-то повтор «Сумеречной зоны» и устраивается поудобнее, положив ноги на столик. – Только... не говори ему.

Сэм, наконец, поднимает глаза:

– Думаю, он поймет. В смысле, это же только сейчас?

Вообще-то Дин не задумывался о следующем разе, но надежда в голосе Сэма решает всё.

– Он справится.

Он пялится в телевизор, погруженный в свои мысли, почти не обращая внимания на  происходящее на экране. Он не замечает даже, как Сэм поднимается со стула и подходит к нему, пока тот не садится рядом, приваливаясь к его плечу. Вздрогнув, он отдергивается, свирепо глядя на брата.

– Чувак, что ты делаешь?

– Смотрю «Сумеречную зону», – Сэм ухмыляется и подтягивается ближе. – Я уже закончил домашнее задание.

– Здесь полно места, старик. Подвинься.

Сэм качает головой:

– Нет.

– Сэм, я серьезно, – он толкает младшего брата, но Сэм лишь упрямо прижимается снова.

– Дин, не глупи. Я не собираюсь снова тебя целовать. Ладно? – в его голосе боль, от которой у Дина сжимается сердце.

– Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. Кончай обниматься, чувак.

– Я не… – возмущенно вздыхает Сэм. – Мы всегда так сидим, Дин. Раз тут не о чем говорить, то нет и причин что-то менять. Верно? – Точно боль, плохо прикрытая сарказмом.

Дин колеблется. Сэм прав. Он всегда был таким приставучим, заползал Дину на колени при каждой возможности. В машине, на диване перед телеком или когда им приходилось спать в одной кровати. Мелкий и пухлый, сейчас вытянувшийся и похудевший. Руки и ноги, обнимающие Дина, как плюшевого медвежонка, голова, покоящаяся на его плече или груди, лохматые волосы, щекочущие Дину нос. До сих пор Дин не возражал: по сути, он так привык, что даже не замечал эту близость, такую странную для мальчишек их возраста. А сейчас он только и может, что думать, как это неправильно.

– Да? А может, самое время менять. Ты больше не ребенок, Сэм. Так что прекращай вести себя, как маленький.

Сэм цепенеет, и Дин задерживает дыхание.

Когда Сэм отстраняется и медленно встает, Дин ничего так сильно не хочет, как вернуть его назад. Он чувствует холод там, где горячий, как печка, Сэм прижимался к нему, в горле комом стоят все те слова, которые ему хочется сказать. Вместо этого он бросает на Сэма холодный взгляд, игнорируя страдание, которое ясно видит в потупленных глазах.

Сэм стоит неподвижно, не глядя на него, а потом разворачивается и направляется в их комнату, бесшумно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Перед ним на экране плачет девушка и Дин закрывает глаза, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, снова и снова, пока в голове не становится так же легко, как на сердце – тяжело. Он может это сделать, он должен. Это единственный способ.

До сих пор он не осознавал, сколько на самом деле у них было постоянного физического  контакта. Сколько раз каждый день Сэм касается его, как часто он прикасается в ответ. Хлопанье по спине, объятия за плечи, шутливая борьба за пульт или последний кусочек цыпленка. Но теперь, когда они пришли к этому молчаливому «неприкасаемому» соглашению, потеря контакта мучительна почти до боли. Он чувствует холод и отстраненность, не в силах сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме прикосновений, которых больше нет. Сэм может сидеть возле него или идти рядом, но между ними словно стена – ледяная и безмолвная. Он продолжает ловить взгляды, которые Сэм кидает в его сторону: глаза полны боли, со временем переходящей в  гнев и уныние. Они почти не разговаривают, а попытка Дина не обращать на это внимания сразу же терпит неудачу, наткнувшись на молчание Сэма.

Папа, наконец, оттаскивает Дина в сторону и спрашивает его, что, чёрт возьми, с ними происходит. Дин пожимает плечами и сваливает всё на переходный возраст и Сэма, ударившегося в эмо-нытье.

– Ладно, разберись с этим. Если надо, подеритесь, только заканчивайте с треклятой задумчивостью, – Джон трет лицо рукой, измотанный и усталый. – Дин, чтобы все было улажено. Вы, мальчики, этим дерьмом меня с ума сводите.

– Есть, сэр.

Вот только он не знает как. Не представляет, как исправить это, не возвращая их к самому началу, тоесть к сомкнувшимся в поцелуе губам и поджидающей Преисподней. Если б он мог просто перечеркнуть все это, как один-единственный раз, обвинить во всем себя, надравшегося вусмерть, и Сэма, оказавшегося таким уязвимым. Но он не может. Пока ощущает исполненый жажды взгляд Сэма. Пока, лёжа в постели и прислушиваясь, как ворочается Сэм, осознаёт, что не может думать ни о чем, кроме вкуса Сэмова рта, нежности его губ и теплом прикосновении его дыхания к коже.

Всё хреново, а он не знает, как это исправить, вернуть все, как было. Хуже всего, однако,  то, что будь у него шанс стереть из памяти тот поцелуй, он бы им не воспользовался. Даже через миллион лет. Даже для того, чтобы Сэм снова стал ему улыбаться.

Тем не менее, он должен что-то сделать. У Сэма через два дня день рождения и Дину невыносима мысль, что они проведут его вот так вот.

На следующее утро он подбрасывает Сэма в школу, а затем отправляется на импале в город. По счастливой случайности у «Barnes and Noble» весенняя распродажа, и у него как раз достаточно денег на новый латинский словарь и подарочную карточку «Starbucks» на десять тех девчачьих мокко латте кофе, которые Сэм так любит.

Дин заклеивает её в конверт вместе с открыткой, на которой изображен жующий як с торчащим из уголка рта языком. Внутри он неряшливо пишет «И пахнешь ты тоже как он», а ниже, более аккуратными буквами - «С Днем Рождения, Сэмми». Он надеется, что это заставит Сэма улыбнуться, а не впасть в один из приступов угрюмости. Но в последнее время с Сэмом никак не угадаешь.

На полпути назад он съезжает на обочину и добавляет в уголке «С любовью, Дин». Он чувствует себя неловко, ему почти хочется, чтобы этого не надо было делать, но он всё ещё помнит неуверенность в голосе Сэма, когда тот спрашивал, как Дин считает, любят ли его родители, любит ли его сам Дин. Сэм всё еще испытывал необходимость спрашивать, хотя Дин не помнил, чтобы хоть когда-нибудь давал ему повод сомневаться в своей любви. И этого никогда не должно произойти.

Дома он застаёт отца, собирающего сумку с горящими от нетерпения глазами. Он почти не поднимает головы, только указывает на какие-то газетные вырезки на кухонном столе, продолжая швырять вещи в сумку.

– Луизиана. Вернусь через пару дней.

Что означает полторы недели. В лучшем случае.

– Завтра у Сэма день рождения.

Джон останавливается на мгновение, а потом застёгивает молнию на сумке. Он поворачивается к Дину и упирается в него тяжелым взглядом, как будто он собирается с силами, чтобы встретить брошенные обвинения. Совершенно очевидно: он забыл.

– Ничего не поделаешь. Он поймёт.

«Не поймёт», но Дин знает, что спорить бесполезно. Вместо этого он мрачно кивает и прислоняется к маленькой кухонной стойке, глядя на собирающегося отца.

– Я купил ему словарь, – наконец, говорит он, ощущая странное самодовольство, когда Джон застывает. – Новый, латинский.

Джон поднимает глаза, и на этот раз вина очевидна, хоть он и пытается её скрыть.

– Я привезу ему что-нибудь, когда вернусь.

«Нет, не привезёшь», думает Дин про себя, зная, что всё будет забыто, как только начнется охота. Вслух он говорит:

– Я свожу его в МакДональдс, или ещё куда-нибудь.

Джон кивает и роется в поисках бумажника, приняв недвусмысленно заявленное требование. Дин берет предложенные деньги и суёт в свой карман, слегка улыбнувшись отцу. Тот старается, чего еще можно требовать.

– Вы уже разговариваете?

Дин опускает взгляд.

– Я стараюсь.

– Хорошо. Как бы там ни было, Дин, он по-прежнему твой брат.

«В том-то и проблема», думает Дин, наблюдая, как отъезжает папин грузовик. «Он мой чёртов брат».

Он приезжает за Сэмом сразу после уроков, и они молча едут домой. Когда они паркуются, Сэм замечает, что грузовик исчез, но ничего не говорит, только поджимает губы и выбирается из машины, хлопнув дверью. В любой другой день Дин ворчал бы на брата за то, что тот плохо обращается с его деткой, но сегодня он закрывает на это глаза.

Едва они попадают внутрь, Сэм проходит прямиком в их комнату и прикрывает дверь, оставляя Дина смотреть ему вслед с тяжелым сердцем. Он садится на один из кухонных стульев и опускает голову на руки. Впервые после той ночи две недели назад ему нужна выпивка, как тонущему  – глоток воздуха. Дин жаждет ощутить, как она обжигает горло, согревает желудок, разносится оцепенением по телу и, наконец, ударяет в голову. Но больше всего ему не хватает того, как с её помощью всё отступало, хоть ненадолго. Он в самом деле мог бы воспользоваться этим забвением прямо сейчас.

Но выпить – значит потерять контроль над своими мыслями и поступками. Он затыкает слабый голосок, говорящий ему, что, может быть, это-то ему и нужно. Перестать быть таким чертовски ответственным и просто… воспользоваться возможностью. Сдаться. Они оба хотят этого, верно? Никто не пострадает. Всего один поцелуй. Он же ничего не значит? Да ладно тебе, Дин, сам знаешь, что хочешь этого.

– Ты в порядке?

Дин цепенеет. Лицо пылает, и он знает, что веки покраснели от попыток удержаться от слез, так что, опустив голову, прячет лицо в ладонях:

– Угу.

– Не похоже…

Сэм кладет на его лоб теплую руку, но Дин её сбрасывает.

– У меня голова болит, вот и все.

Он слышит, как Сэм удаляется, а затем звук льющейся в стакан воды. Стакан и две таблетки обезболивающего оказываются на столе напротив него, и он мычит «спасибо», но не двигается.

– Они не подействуют, пока ты их не примешь.

Дин нехотя поднимает голову и хватает таблетки, запихивая их в рот, прежде чем отправить вниз глотком воды. Он вскидывает глаза и ловит полный беспокойства взгляд Сэма. Чёрт.

– Сэм, я в порядке. Тебе не надо делать домашнее задание или что?

– Сегодня пятница, – отмахивается Сэм и забирает стакан. – Кроме шуток, Дин, ты фигово выглядишь. Может, тебе стоит прилечь?

– Я… – он замолкает и затем медленно встает. – Да, наверно ты прав. Разбуди меня, когда проголодаешься.

– Хорошо. Дин?

– Да?

– Когда он вернется?

Дин колеблется:

– Через пару дней.

Они оба знают, что это значит.

– Он… Он сказал что-нибудь? – под этим подразумевается «Он оставил что-нибудь для меня?»

Дин сглатывает.

– Чувак, у меня башка разламывается. Мы можем позже поговорить?

– Конечно. Извини.

Он плетется в комнату и ложится, закрыв глаза. Через некоторое время Дин переворачивается на живот, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Он не сразу осознает, что она пахнет Сэмом. Он поднимает голову, решив, что ошибся кроватью, но нет. А это значит, что Сэм лежал в его постели. Дин снова роняет голову и делает глубокий вдох. Боже, всё так хреново…

Он просыпается от того, что Сэм его трясет. Снаружи темнеет, в другой комнате слышно телевизор. Он медленно перекатывается, пока не ложится на спину, уставившись в потолок. Сэм сидит на краю кровати, настороженно глядя на него.

– Как голова?

– Превосходно, – он со стоном протирает глаза. – Который час?

– Десять. Ты сказал разбудить тебя, если…

– Порядок, Сэм, – он медленно садится, и Сэм отодвигается, но когда Дин поднимает голову, они по-прежнему всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. – Ты голодный?

– Ага. Но, эй, если тебе все ещё плохо, я мог бы сам что-нибудь приготовить…

Дин морщится:

– Чувак, серьезно, не надо. Давай не будем прибавлять к раскалывающейся голове еще и пищевое отравление, лады?

– Ха-ха, очень смешно, – натянуто улыбается Сэм и встаёт, позволяя Дину свесить ноги с кровати. – Я мог бы сбегать в закусочную, принести что-нибудь.

–  Уже поздно. Один ты не пойдешь. – Его пробивает дрожь. Разгоряченное со сна тело быстро остывает. Порывшись в ящиках, он достаёт толстовку с капюшоном и надевает её, и, обернувшись, обнаруживает озабоченно рассматривающего его Сэма. – Я в порядке, Сэм. Хватит на меня пялиться.

– Выглядишь ты не очень.

– Со мной всегда есть на что посмотреть, – шутит он и сразу же жалеет об этом, глядя на покрасневшего Сэма:

– Да уж…

– Сэм…

Но Сэм просто разворачивается и уходит на кухню.

– Мы могли бы сварить суп, – ровно произносит он, роясь в кухонных шкафчиках.

– Да, конечно. Я приготовлю. Ты накроешь на стол.

Они едят серый грибной суп, который на вкус как помои, потому что закончилось молоко. Дин обещает завтра сходить за продуктами, и Сэм кивает, проглотив всего несколько ложек, прежде чем отодвинуть тарелку. По правде говоря, Дин не может его винить – ему самому тошно. Вместо этого они делают попкорн и с последней банкой содовой усаживаются перед телеком. Сэм по-прежнему сидит на другом конце дивана, но почему-то кажется ближе, чем раньше, и когда Дин смотрит на него, Сэм слабо ему улыбается. Дин улыбается в ответ, а когда их руки сталкиваются в миске с попкорном, они не отдергиваются, а начинают в шутку бороться за б **о** льшую пригоршню.

Сэм засыпает на диване, поджав свои длинные ноги, и когда он ворочается во сне, они, в конечном счете, оказываются под Диновыми ляжками. Дин их не отпихивает.

В два часа ночи Дин рывком просыпается, чтобы понять, что съехал набок, положив голову Сэму на бедро, а рукой обхватив его костлявые колени. Так тепло и спокойно, что ему требуется вся сила воли, чтобы подняться на ноги. Он тормошит Сэма, и они, спотыкаясь, добираются до комнаты, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми, пока раздеваются и падают на постели.

Просыпается Дин рано и долго лежит, наблюдая за спящим братом, прежде чем бесшумно выбраться из кровати. Он идет в закусочную и берет любимый кофе Сэма, а ещё булочки с шоколадной стружкой и парочку пончиков. Когда он возвращается, Сэм всё ещё спит, и Дин  осторожно трясёт его за плечо.

– Эй, Сэмми. Соня. С днем рождения.

Сэм стонет и моргает, медленно просыпаясь. Волосы у него сбились, на щеке отпечаталась складка от подушки, в уголках глаз желтая корочка. Для Дина он прекрасен как никогда.

– Который час?

– Восемь. Да ладно, я принес то девчачье латте, которое ты любишь, и полезный, начиненный сахаром  завтрак.

Сэм улыбается и медленно садится:

– Да? Ещё чего-нибудь принес?

– Что, тебе этого недостаточно? – насмешливо качает головой Дин. – Ну и детки пошли нынче, скажу я вам…

– Ха-ха, Дин. Серьезно, принес?

Дин ухмыляется, нагибается, чтобы достать из-под кровати книгу, завернутую в подарочную бумагу и слегка неуверенно передает ее брату.

– Хорошо. Первым делом: папа просил меня отдать тебе это.

– Правда? – у Сэма загораются глаза и он срывает бумагу. – О, круто! – прежде чем взглянуть на Дина, он радостно перелистывает страницы:

– Книгу он мне никогда не дарил. Всегда или оружие, или одежду.

Дин закатывает глаза:

– Это латинский словарь, ботаник. Это почти что оружие. Ты мог бы составлять собственные проклятия или что-нибудь этакое.

– Думаю, да, – пожимает плечами Сэм. – Хотя он особенный.

Он подносит книгу к лицу и втягивает запах.

– Даже запах новенький, –  улыбаясь, сообщает он и кладет книгу на стол. – Мне очень нравится.

Дин ухмыляется:

– Отлично.

Он закусывает губу и вытаскивает конверт из заднего кармана. Тот слегка помялся, пока Дин на нём сидел.

– Мне жаль, Сэм. Это не бог весть что, но я вроде как на мели.

Сэм только улыбается и вскрывает конверт. Картинка на открытке заставляет его усмехнуться, а от слов внутри он сначала шутливо рычит на Дина, а потом умолкает, и Дин вдруг вспоминает неловкие слова, дописанные им в конце. Черт.

– Я достал тебе подарочную карточку, – быстро выпаливает он, как будто Сэм ещё не держит её в руке. – Она действительна во всех «Starbucks», так что ты сможешь ею пользоваться, даже если мы переедем.

Сэм поднимает взгляд. Его глаза блестят и Дин сглатывает. Он знал, что это было ошибкой. Глупой, глупой ошиб-

Руки Сэма обхватывают его за шею, притягивают так плотно, что из легких вышибает воздух. Он пробует отстраниться, но Сэм отказывается его отпускать и, после секундной паузы, Дин сдаётся, обнимая Сэма за пояс.

– Спасибо, Дин.

– Эй, это всего лишь кофе, чувак, – подкалывает он, но слов не разобрать из-за губ, прижатых к шее Сэма. Ну и отлично, не так заметен дрогнувший голос.

Сэм пахнет сонным теплом и вчерашним попкорном и больше всего Дину хочется всю оставшуюся жизнь вдыхать этот аромат. Он осознает, что они обнимаются гораздо дольше, чем это уместно, но Сэм, похоже, не собирается его отпускать, а Дин не смог бы пошевельнуться, даже если бы захотел. Он чувствует как часто колотится сердце Сэма, как раз напротив его губ, там, где они прикасаются к Сэмовой шее, и, не задумываясь, прижимается ими к влажной коже, слегка посасывая. У Сэма сбивается дыхание и он поворачивает голову, подталкивая щеку Дина до тех пор, пока тот не отодвигается достаточно, чтобы Сэм мог дотянуться губами до его губ.

Пожалуй, Сэм ещё слаще на вкус, чем Дин помнит. Что просто нелепо, ведь прошлым вечером они даже не чистили зубы, – мимолетно думает он. Губы Сэма нежные и тёплые, а когда его язык скользит по губам Дина, тот раскрывает их без колебаний. Это должно быть странным, неправильным, но нет. Это просто невероятно хорошо.

Сэм поднимает руки, чтобы зарыться ими Дину в волосы. Пальцы настолько длинны, что обхватывают затылок целиком и это неимоверно успокаивает. Его руки на спине Сэма каким-то образом оказываются под футболкой и Дин чувствует, как под кончиками пальцев при каждом вздохе расширяются ребра. Он начинает ощущать легкое головокружение, и когда Сэм, наконец, отрывается, чтобы не покачнуться, Дину приходится опустить голову ему на плечо.

– Ты… Ты в порядке? Дин?

– Да. Да, Сэмми, – он поднимает голову и ободряюще улыбается Сэму. – Ты чертовски хорошо целуешься, братишка.

Сэм с облегчением выдыхает, хотя щеки его вспыхивают. Он быстро опускает голову, чтобы скрыть смущение.

– Да?

– О, да.

– Значит… Ты не злишься?

Дин глубоко вдыхает и качает головой:

– Нет, я не злюсь, – он легко целует Сэма и поднимается. – Давай, вставай. Твой кофе остывает.

– Ладно, – Сэм медленно вылезает из кровати, всё ещё с сомнением во взгляде. – Дин, у нас всё в порядке?

– Да, Сэм. У нас всё хорошо.

Дин улыбается Сэму и выходит, оставляя брата одеваться. Улыбка исчезает с его лица, как только он оказывается за дверью. Боже, им так далеко до «хорошо». Они лажанулись. Все это ни за что не сойдёт им с рук. Ни за что.

Но им везет. Три года поцелуи, сорванные украдкой, и шарящие в темноте руки остаются безнаказанными. Три года тайных улыбок и украденных мгновений, где и когда только можно. Это самые лучшие и самые ужасные годы в жизни Дина.

И когда они заканчиваются внезапно дождливым вечером в июне и Сэмом, садящимся на автобус до Калифорнии, впервые с того самого дня Дина охватывает странное чувство освобождения. Словно грехи наконец-то настигли его и это… это – его заслуженное наказание. В ближайшем баре он покупает из-под полы бутылку «Джека» и в одиночку выпивает ее в импале. Когда он добирается обратно в номер на заплетающихся ногах, то находит отца за кухонным столом, потягивающего виски из собственной бутылки. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, а потом Дин, не сказав ни слова, уходит и валится на кровать.

Неделей позже они убивают вендиго и когда Джон выходит из душа, у Дина на столе уже приготовлены бутылка и два стакана.

На следующее утро он, хоть убей, не может вспомнить, кто из них заплакал первым.


End file.
